Buzzsaw 42
|unlock = 71 |slot = 2 |price = $921,000 |mag = 150 |type = Fully automatic |max_ammo = 450 |rate_of_fire = 1200 |reload_time = 6.5 |damage = 30 |accuracy = 6 |stability = 15 |concealment = 2 |threat = 31 |achievements = 1 }} The Buzzsaw 42 is a light machine gun in PAYDAY 2, available to players who own the Gage Historical Pack DLC. It takes after the KSP, compensating for its lacking accuracy with an even more terrifying rate of fire. Overview The Buzzsaw 42 is, in many ways, a direct upgrade and also downgrade compared to the KSP. Damage-wise, the Buzzsaw deals more hurt per bullet, compounded with its blistering rate-of-fire makes for a terrifyingly high damage output. The Buzzsaw, however, has less rounds per belt, meaning that the same rate-of-fire advantage will require it to be reloaded more often. Like the KSP, the Buzzsaw is highly appropriate for close quarter combat, having a very high rate of fire and good damage, alongside an enormous capacity of 150 rounds and a total ammo of ( with Fully Loaded). The weapon can be fired for several seconds before having to reload. As a result a single person can cover the whole room without much difficulty. At the end of a wave one can collect a large portion of his/her ammo back, as the weapon collects a good amount of ammunition back from pickups. This extreme room clearing power can be boosted even more with the enforcer skill tree, as it offers more hip fire accuracy and damage. In an extreme situation one can deploy an ammo bag with the Bullet Storm skill to get up to seconds of continuous fire with no ammo loss. With the weapon's quick fire-rate, these seconds can be used to deal massive damage. The weapon does however have a very large drawback, namely its extremely low accuracy. Without mods and skill to combat it, the weapon is barely useful in anything past meters. The weapon's recoil exacerbates the low accuracy, being nigh-uncontrollable outside of very short bursts. Both the KSP and Buzzsaw are equally accurate ( ), though the KSP is much more stable during protracted firing. Summary Pros: *Extremely high rate-of-fire, although this lends to the problem of recoil management *Good damage output, effective against most enemies *High total ammo count, giving the player more magazines to use compared to the other LMGs. *Has a dedicated stealth barrel which does not reduce damage. Cons: *Severe recoil *High rate-of-fire burns through ammo quickly, especially during protracted stand offs, if one is not adept at using the weapon in short bursts * (Very) small mod pool, has only 2 unique mods (both being barrels) Tips *It is barely usable beyond very close range without a Tactical Laser Module, not having any aim reticle and horrible accuracy. *Zooming will tighten the spread, which helps with concentrated fire. Available modifications Barrel Barrel ext. Gadget Achievements Trivia *The Buzzsaw 42 is based on the MG 42 (Maschinengewehr 42, or "machinegun 42"), widely known for its extreme rate of fire, reliability and service in the Second World War by the Wehrmacht, the Schutzstaffel's Waffen SS armed forces and other Nazi paramilitary groups. **The "buzzsaw" in "Buzzsaw 42" came from one of the MG 42's real-world nicknames: the "Hitler's buzzsaw". ** The Light Barrel modification erroneously gives the Buzzsaw 42 the barrel shroud of an MG 34. While the two weapons may look similar externally, they are entirely different from a mechanical standpoint. * As of current, the Buzzsaw has the highest rate of fire of any gun in the game, at 1,200 by default. * The Buzzsaw has the highest total ammo count of the light machineguns. * On the side of the weapon its printed: 1943 M.G. 42 188 8T. This is similar to the Eagle Heavy Rifle. * The "Bullet Hell" achievement is a reference to a genre of 2D shoot-em-ups known as bullet-hell (also known as danmaku, curtain, or manic) shooters. What sets bullet-hell apart from other shoot-em-up games is the sheer number of projectiles (or bullets) which tend to be on the screen at once, fitting with the Buzzsaw 42's sheer rate of fire. * It is the first, and so far only, LMG that is not added in the Gage Weapon Pack #02. * The Buzzsaw 42 with the heatsinked suppressed barrel is based on the DLT-19 Heavy Blaster Rifle from Star Wars. ** Interestingly, the Patchett and Broomstick also have mods that turn them into certain guns from Star Wars. Gallery Buzzsaw.jpg|A preview of the Buzzsaw 42. Buzzsaw_modded.jpg|A Buzzsaw 42 with 3 modifications. (Light Barrel, Competitor's Compensator and Military Laser Module) 2014-11-21_00002.jpg|A Buzzsaw 42 with 3 modifications. (Light Barrel, Tactical Compensator and Compact Laser Sight) Heavy_blaster.jpg|A Buzzsaw 42 with the Heatsinked Suppressed Barrel, resembling the DLT-19 Heavy Blaster Rifle from Star Wars. Category:Gage Historical Pack Category:Light Machine Guns